Felling
by himawari jasmien 17
Summary: Harry mencintai Draco juga begitu sebaliknya...namun Harry salah paham saat mendengar bahwa Draco punya hubungan khusus dengan Astoria


Halo! Hehe ketemu lagi denganku hehe...maaf ya ficku yang kemarin yang My Teacher Is Black Angel aku bener-bener ancur dan banyak typo,fic aku yang kemarin mau aku rombak semua jadi untuk saat ini kayanya tuh fic aku hapus dulu deh hehe dan sebagai gantinya aku buat fic DraRry ini,moga kalian suka ya?  
>semua character di fic ini cuman punya ibu !<br>nerima kritik dan saran membangun!

_Felling!_

Senja yang indah di Hogwarts,saat itu Harry sang pahlawan dunia sihir kita sedang termenung sendiri di danau belakang Hogwarts tempat yang sering ia datangi jika ia sedang galau seperti sekarang.  
>Walaupun perang telah berakhir namun Harry merasakan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya,hal itu adalah Draco,ya Draco Malfoy,musuh bebuyutannya,atau bisa dibilang mantan musuh bebuyutanya,karena setelah peerang berakhir Harry dan Draco telah berdamai,tak ada lagi perang mantra di koridor,ya walaupun sesekali masih ada ejek-ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya.<br>Harry telah lama memendam perasaan pada Draco,pada anak dari mantan 'pelahap maut' itu,entah sejak kapan Harry merasakan perasaan janggal ini,yang Harry tahu setiap ia bertemu pandang dengan Draco ada desiran lembut di hatinya.  
>Dulu Harry sempat berharap Draco punya perasaan sama denganya namun seminggu yang lalu harapan itu pudar karena sebuah berita yang mengatakan bahwa Draco sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria itu Harry sangat hancur,ia bahkan sering menangis sendiri saat malam tiba,saat tak ada yang melihatnya,selain itu Harry selalu menghindari untuk bertemu dengan Draco,Harry ingin melupakanya,melupakan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai platinum itu.<br>"Harry."Sebuah suara dingin yang amat sangat dikenal Harry menyadarkanya dari lamunan,Harry menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tadi ada dalam pikiranya sedang berdiri di belakangnya."Draco,ada apa? " Tanya Harry berusaha sewajar mungkin agar Draco tak tahu bahwa hatinya sekarang sedang melompat-lompat senang,"Sedang apa disini?"Draco duduk si sebelah Harry tanpa permisi,"Hei!kau ini,harusnya kau minta izin dulu untuk duduk di sebelahku!"protes Harry agak merajuk,sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipis Draco." Aku tak butuh itu karena aku yakin kau akan mengizinkanya "jawab Draco percaya diri,Harry menggerlingkan matanya tanda kesal " Percaya diri sekali kau TUAN MUDA " Harry sengaja menekankan pada kata 'TUAN MUDA' saat mengatakan itu,Draco hanya terkekeh " Hei kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Harry,kau sedang apa disini padahal sebentar lagikan malam ".  
>Harry sedikit menghela nafas " Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku saja " sebuah jawaban yang memang jujur dari Harry saat ini ia memang sedang menenangkan diri dari cemburunya pada gadis bernama Astoria,kekasih baru pemuda tampan yang ia cintai."?hmmm ya memang tempat ini sangat cocok dijadikan tempat menenangkan diri ,di sini sunyi sepi dan juga nyaman " Draco menatap emerlad yang akhir-akhir ini terasa kilaunya kian meredup,ia sangat khawatir dengan itu apalagi ia juga mendengar bahwa Harry sering melamun,tentu saja info itu ia dapat dari Mione dan Ron sahabat Harry.<br>pada saat yang sama pula Harry menatap mata kelabu milik bertemu blue silver,sebuah getaran halus menyerang relung hati mereka,tanpa disadari Draco sebuah senyum tulus terpahat indah di wajah tampannya,bukan senyum menyebalkan sepertinya ini bener-bener senyum yanng berasala dari mindnya dari kalbunya." Hei Draco aku kira kau tak dapat tersenyum tulus seperti itu,hehe " Harry iseng menggoda Draco sambil memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi debar jantungnya yang semakin tak beraturan," Che kau belum tahu ya kalo aku marah aku sangat menakutkan sekali tahu " ucap Draco sambil bersiap menyerang Harry dengan... menggelitikinya,Draco menggelitiki Harry tanpa ampun " Aduduh...Draco...ampun...ampun...hahaha..aduh...ampun...ampun...hahaha " Harry berusaha menjauh dari 'serangan' Draco namun sepertinya Draco tak ada niat untuk berhenti menyerang Harry,hingga akhirnya Harry terbatuk-batuk dan barulah Draco berhenti." Kau sudah merasakankan kalo aku marah bagaimanakan? hehe " seringai menyebalkan yang biasanya terukir lagi di wajah Draco,"Huft,kau memang menyebalkan Draco,ukh perutku sakit."Harry mengembungkan pipi tanda bahwa ia kesal,ya itu memang kebiasaan Harry jika ia kesal,Harry berbelik memunggungi Draco,ia tak bicara " Hei kau marah ya? " Draco mendekati Harry dari belakang,namun Harry tak merespon terus,"Hei jangan marah dong Harry...kalo kau marah kau jelek loh"Draco berusaha membujuk Harry yang sedang ngambek,namun lagi-lagi ia tak dihiraukan,"Harry maafkan aku ya?perutmu sakit?aku buatkan ramuan maukan?asal kau jangan seperti ini ayolah Harry...aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini,"Draco masih berusaha membujuk Harry,Harry kali ini terlihat bergetar,bukan karena ia menangis tapi karen Harry saat ini sedang menahan tawa,"Hahahahahahaha...aku tak pernah tahu kalo seorang Malfoy bisa meminta maaf seperti itu..."ucap Harry yang tertawa terbahak bahak sambil berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Draco yang sepertinya marah dan siap menyerangnya Draco yang dipermainkan langsung mengejar Harry yang malah mengejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah,"Weee..coba saja kua tangkap aku kalo bisa!"ejek Harry sambil terus berlari,namun sial bagi Harry karena di belaakangnya saat ini adalah tembok besar pualam,ia kini terjepit antara Draco yang sekarang tak lama lagi akan sampai di dekatnya.  
>Draco mengunci Harry dengan meletakan kedua tanganya di tembok di kanan-kiri Harry," sekarang kau tak akan bisa lagi untuk kabur Harry,"bisik Draco di telinga Harry,Harry langsung merinding mendengar suara Draco yang amat sangat dekat di telinganya "Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku" Draco kembali berbisik kini wajahnya berpindah kebibir Harry namun...Harry menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan,"Kau sudah punya Astoria,aku tak ingin ia salah paham jika melihat kita.."terdengar nada getir dan sakit dalam ucapan Harry,"Astoria?apa hubunganya dia dengan kita?"tanya Draco tak mengerti kenapa Astoria dibawa-bawa "Tentu saja ada bodoh,kau dan diakan...pacaran,"Harry memalingkan wajah saat mengatakan itu,Draco tersenyum lembut,'Dia cemburu' batinya."Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Astoria,dia bukan kekasihku,dia kekasih theo kok " ucap Draco tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Harry yang kini tengah menatapnya lagi tak percaya "Aku tak bohong,Asto bukan apa-apa untukku " Draco tersenyum lembut –lagi-,"Ta..tapi banyak yang bilang kau.."Ucapan Harry tak terselesaikan karena Draco menyelanya."Jangan dengarkan Fans-fans gila itu,mereka tak tahu apa apa tentangku.." Harry tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Draco,"Jadi aku boleh menciumu bukan?" tanya Draco setengah berbisik,Harry tak berkata apa-apa ia melingkarkan tanganya di leher Draco dan mencium Draco mereka berlangsung lama seakan itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka,namun kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak mebuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas itu."Jadi...sekarang kita resmi pacaran bukan?"Tanya Draco,wajah Harry tiba-tiba memanas,ia tak mengatakan apa apa ,hanya anggukan yang menjawab,Draco tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangkat tubuh Harry sambil berputar-putar,mereka tertawa berdua.<br>_final_  
>Hehehe nah itulah ficku yang super gaje thx udah mau nyempetin baca fic aneh ini,semoga kalian terhibur!saya minta reviewnya ya?dan semoga tuhan mengijinkan aku akan buat My Teacher Is Black Angelnya tepat saat tahun baru hehe!buat perhatianya saya ucapkan terimakasih<p> 


End file.
